Un Corazón Para Hermione
by LaBelle Evans
Summary: Hermione necesita un corazón nuevo para poder vivir. Draco esta dispuesto a sacrificarse en nombre de su amor por ella. DH


Hola!

Aqui esta otra historia de esa pareja que nos encanta a nosotros! Como no, Hermione y Draco.

Va como premio a mi querida Lorena por ser el review numero 100 de 'El Nombre de la Rosa'!!!!

Dedicado especialmente para ella por su apoyo constante e infaltables reviews. En verdad, nunca podria terminar de darte las gracias, muchacha, por darte tiempo para leer y dejarme tu opinion. Por gente como tu es que uno sigue escribiendo.

Espero que lo disfrutes y que sea el premio que estabas esperando:D

Cariños y besos,

L.B Evans O.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UN CORAZON PARA HERMIONE**

Draco Malfoy amaba tanto a Hermione Granger que un día, sin más, le dio su corazón. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un segundo en que eso significaría morir, pero sería cien veces más difícil vivir sin ella.

- ¡Yo le voy a dar mi corazón!- dijo una vez.

- No seas ridículo, Draco¡de hacerlo morirías!- reprendió Pansy.

- Ya veras¡yo le voy a dar mi corazón!- le aseguró.

No sabían como era que él estaba tan convencido de eso pero sus amigos temían que cometiera una locura, pero eso nunca sucedió. Draco sabía, desde el día que le informaron a Hermione que su corazón estaba enfermo y que necesitaba un transplante, que él sería el que le salvaría la vida.

El morir por ella le daba la oportunidad de estar más cerca de lo que había podido hasta ahora. Y es que el hecho de que sus amigos sean pareja y que ambos tengan que andar de arriba para abajo con ellos, e ir a las fiestas juntos no significaba que hayan llegado hasta donde él estaba deseando.

Todo ocurrió durante una noche en la ciudad. Era el cumpleaños de Ron y habían organizado una enorme fiesta para él. Todos estaban bailando:

Blaise con Ginny, Ron con Fleur... ¡TODOS! Todos menos él y es que no sabía como invitar a Hermione a bailar.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Muy bien, Draco, sólo eso tienes que preguntar- se dijo a si mismo.

Hizo unos pequeños saltitos disimulados de calentamiento, se tronó sus dedos, rezó a la Virgen y tomó de un sólo trago lo que quedaba en su vaso. Respiró profundo y se encaminó hasta donde Hermione estaba hablando con Pansy.

Mientras caminaba con determinación a través de la sala repleta de gente, rogaba que la lengua no se le trabara y terminara diciendo algo que no debía y que alguien tomara a Pansy, para que si hacía ridículo sólo él lo supiera.

La canción favorita de Hermione empezó a sonar y Draco sonrió complacido, y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado allá arriba, Harry salió de la nada y tomando a Pansy de la cintura la arrastró a la pista de baile dejando a Hermione despejada.

- ¡Quieres bailar, Granger!- le gritó al oído para hacerse escuchar.

Tres segundos agonizantes en los que ella lo observó. Tres segundos le llevó a Draco darse cuenta que Hermione ya había dejado el vaso en una mesa cercana y lo estaba arrastrando a la pista. Lo demás fue intenso.

Mientras bailaban Draco se olvidó de todo lo demás. Ella le estaba dejando tomarla de la cintura y pegarse a ella tanto como él quisiera, y él no se hacía de rogar.

- ¡Amo esta canción!- gritó Hermione.

- ¡Lo sé¡Siempre la pides!- respondió.

- Tan obvio¿no?- rió ella. Draco le sonrió y la pegó hacía él.

Y de repente Hermione se tensó de dolor, en sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado al verla apretarse el pecho con una mano.

- ¡No es nada!- dijo ella respirando dificultosamente. Y justo en el momento en que él iba a llevarla a sentarse Hermione se desplomó en sus brazos.

Después de ese día Hermione ha vivido en su habitación rodeada de maquinas muggles para medir los latidos de su corazón débil, de tanques de oxigeno para ayudarla a respirar y de un sin fin de cosas que Draco no conoce.

- ¡Yo le voy a dar mi corazón, Blaise!- le aseguró a su amigo, una noche en el hospital cuando durante su visita Hermione sufrió una recaída y el doctor les informó a unos preocupado Harry y Ron que si no conseguían un donante en dos semanas era mejor que se la llevaran para que pudiera morir en casa. Esa era la primera vez que lo decía luego de que los muchachos se lo contaran.

- Draco, estás diciendo idioteces!- rió Blaise- ya sabemos que has estado enamorado de ella por años, pero tampoco es para tanto, ahora si no lo dices literalmente la única manera que tienes de demostrarle que la amas es diciéndoselo así podrán estar juntos hasta que llegue el momento.

- ¡Ella no morirá¡Yo le voy a dar mi corazón!- repitió testarudo.

Él mismo no sabía porque lo decía con más convicción de la que él esperaba o imaginara, no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero lo haría. Lo repetía en sueños, mientras caminaba, cuando comía y en cada respiro él repetía: "Yo le daré mi corazón, ella no morirá porque yo le daré mi corazón"

Contrária a las predicciones del medico, Hermione siguió viviendo. Durante esos dos meses (uno en un hospital muggle y uno en la casa de ella,) Draco no ha dejado de visitarla, a veces sólo para verla dormir.

- ¡Creo que me emocione demasiado con el baile!- bromeo ella un día, con voz débil.

- ¡Creo que si!- rió el.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por invitarme a bailar esa canción- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

- ¡Gracias por aceptarme y veras que no será la última vez. Cuando salgas de aquí iras a la primera disco y pedirás esa canción una y otra vez - dijo él con una sonrisa brillante y los ojos aguados.

- Tal vez eso no pase- contesto ella apacible, sin rastro de miedo.

- Si pasara porque yo te daré mi corazón- prometió él.

Hermione no entendió muy bien lo que Draco quería decir en ese momento, pero no preguntó.

Fue entonces que una tarde, después de trabajar, Draco salió del Ministerio con la intención de pasar con Hermione lo que quedaba del día. La culpa, de acuerdo con el reporte policial, fue del otro conductor que se pasó una luz roja y golpeó de frente el auto de Draco. Sólo le llevó dos horas morir a causa del derrame interno pero durante ese tiempo se aseguro de que le informaran a sus amigos que él sería el donante para Hermione, y que le dijeran que la amaba.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Hermione recibió la noticia de boca de Blaise, unas fueron de dolor y otras de gratitud, y otras de emoción. Ella también sentía algo especial por Draco pero nunca se lo dijo porque temía tomar la iniciativa y que él la rechazara, resignándose solamente a ser su amiga y amarlo en secreto confiada en que algún día pasaría, pero ese día nunca llego.

Pero quizás un amor así, fundado con odio y desprecio, y convertido paulatinamente en algo increíble, tenía que vivirse en otro ámbito. Fue por eso que el cuerpo de Hermione rechazó el corazón de Draco y meses después murió.

Sus amigos los enterraron uno junto al otro en el mismo cementerio, como han estado siempre, aún en el colegio donde la rivalidad y las ganas de ser el mejor los llevo a luchar juntos, codo con codo, por probar quien era el mejor.

Ron asegura que Hermione quería agradecérselo en persona, por eso murió.

Pansy opina que Draco no quiso estar sólo y por eso vino por ella.

Blaise es de la idea que eran almas gemelas y por eso murieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Harry cree que un amor como el que ellos se tenían no era para este mundo y que sin el otro estarían perdidos, por eso Hermione siguió a Draco en la muerte.

Pero las circunstancias y el por qué ya no importan, lo importante para ellos es que Hermione, al igual que Draco, murieron con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que a donde quiera que la muerte los llevara terminarían encontrándose. Reuniéndose más allá del valle de lagrimas, dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido…y amarse eternamente.

---------------------------------

**Entonces? Si les gusto... ya saben que hacer! O.**


End file.
